


Prologue

by adianna



Category: King's Bounty
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- А я разве виноват? Он первый начал! Стоит такой весь из себя суровый некромант, пыжится всем балахоном: "Приди на темную сторону! Приди на темную сторону!", а на самом столько благословений висит, что собственная нежить шарахается.<br/>- И ничего умнее, чем сказать "Да, темный господин, забери мою душу", ты так и не нашел?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

\- Слушайте, - Билл Гилберт без стука ввалился в комнату, и устало упал на кровать, спихнув скопившиеся там вещи на пол, - какая муха сегодня укусила старшего учителя? Он мне на крыльце чуть голову не отгрыз, за то что перевязь криво висела и латы не полированы. Это после тренировки-то!  
  
Матеуш только хмыкнул в усы и вернулся к своим фолиантам. Его часть комнаты была завалена всяческими книгами и свитками, а стены изрисованы магическими глифами примерно так же, как сторона Билла — тренировочным оружием и тактическими схемами.  
  
\- Ну да, ты же с рассвета в фехтовальном зале был, ничего не видел, - Кристиан оторвался от учебника по богословию, пошарил под кроватью, выудил оттуда промасленую тряпку и бросил другу. Он единственный еще пытался поддерживать хотя бы видимость порядка. - У него ночью кто-то латный сапог увел. Полутра на одной ноге по двору скакал, разрывался, искал виноватых.  
  
Билл немедленно посмотрел на Матеуша.  
  
\- Это не я, - маг, протестуя, поднял руки. - Серьезно, в этот раз точно не я. Что я дурак, дразнить Железного Ричарда прямо перед испытанием? Мне вон и так старший чародей все уши вчера прожужжал: любой экзамен надо принимать как крепкий камень на дороге жизни, ля-ля-ля, относись серьезно, да-да-да, а главное, на магическом испытании не как в прошлый раз!  
  
\- Вот как в прошлый раз, пожалуйста, действительно не надо, - немедленно отозвался Кристиан. Ему эта история до сих пор была неприятной.  
  
\- А я разве виноват? Он первый начал! Стоит такой весь из себя суровый некромант, пыжится всем балахоном: "Приди на темную сторону! Приди на темную сторону!", а на самом столько благословений висит, что собственная нежить шарахается.  
  
\- И ничего умнее, чем сказать "Да, темный господин, забери мою душу", ты так и не нашел? - как всякий паладин к нежити, даже тренировочной, Кристиан относился резко отрицательно.  
  
\- Ну не сдержался, что поделаешь, - маг, смеясь, пожал плечами.  
  
\- Ага, ты не сдержался, - хохотнул Билл, протирая наплечник, - потом я не сдержался, потом Крис, потом брат Бенедикт с учениками, и все это прямо перед королевской комиссией, - хорошо хоть магистр оказался человеком с юмором, и троица обошлась отработками и нагоняем. - Нет уж, я за тот месяц полов намыл и доспехов начистил на всю оставшуюся жизнь!  
  
\- Не напоминай, мне святой отец потом неделями нотации читал, до и после молитвы, - улыбнулся и покачал головой Кристиан.  
  
\- Знаете, - после небольшой паузы, задумчиво сказал Матеуш, - даже жалко, что мы завтра выпускаемся.


End file.
